The heart wants what it wants
by Rebel Lion Heart
Summary: A fictional story of what happens after the ending of season one, a love story between Keith and lance. My first story, I'm very sorry if my writing sucks .


Klance – The Heart Wants What It Wants

Keith woke up not remembering much of what just had happened, he looked around him as he was in an isolated place within a dessert. One moment they tasted the sweet victory and the other moment they got separated as the giant wormhole got disturbed by dark magic of the witch. Now Keith was all alone at what supposed to be a temple, he looked up as it was magnificent, the temple had all colours of the rainbow which scattered all over the surrounding area, its light source came from the moon, a big moon.

Then Keith realized he wasn't in his Lion, and it was nowhere to be found, he started to look for it and as he walked around the temple which seemed to take forever he heard a voice

"Don't worry Keith, your Lion is safe"

Keith looked around "who is there?" then he suddenly saw some sort of spirit in front of him

It was Lance, the spirit was white yet you could see the colours faintly reflecting in it, it looked with a gentle smile at Keith who was flustered by what he saw.

"Lance?" he stuttered

"no Keith I'm not lance, I'm the desire of the heart, the person you love the most, the one you most care about, I'm what the heart wants the most"

Keith looked beet red just now, just like a little kid which porn books where found under its bed and had no explanation whatsoever.

"What do you want? And why do you take the form of, of, of" Keith didn't looked so sure anymore and just said "HIM"

The spirit grinned a little by seeing the teenager being so flustered about this, it smelled like a pure spirit like itself.

"Don't worry Keith we don't care about your love interest, gender or race, here everyone is equal every soul is pure and every soul is free"

Keith looked at the giant temple and the desert with all its beautiful colours, the sky full of shining stars, and his eyes became wet as he just realized he wanted to see this with Lance.

"Where am I?"

Keith looked at the spirit which represented lance, the guy he secretly loved.

The spirit smiled gentle

"Follow me"

Keith followed the spirit which changed colour every time it was touched by a ray from the temple, the temple was really big and once inside Keith couldn't believe his eyes, he saw all sort of creatures, and he saw his Lion. Keith couldn't be happier by seeing it, he started to run towards it not minding the little creatures he almost stepped on, one made a fist and shouted that he had to watch out, but Keith didn't mind. Once he was by the red Lion he saw it was as new, allot of creatures where working on it, inside and outside. The red Lion seemed very relaxing as it was at home and Keith could feel he was very content with its treatment it got, after the big fight against Zarkon it was servery weakened but now it looked brand new.

"This place was once build by the great great Paladins of old, even Zarkon doesn't know of its whereabouts. It's a safe haven for all creatures who are on the edge of extinction"

The spirit clapped with its hands and in a flash could see the whole world or rather worlds, it was like a galaxy within a galaxy. Beautiful forests untamed mountains oceans as deep as the sky was high, and every part was filled with trillions of unknown species. It was like going through a movie, it was breath taking and Keith was overjoyed with excitement.

"this is the legacy of Voltron Keith, this is what Zarkon is looking for, not only Voltron itself is a weapon which could bring the galaxy to an end, it can also rebuild it, and like a lock with a key, Voltron is the key and this is it's lock Keith, this is the end but also the beginning, this is nothing and also everything"

The spirit looked down at Keith who was dazzled by the information he just absorbed, he sat down next to his Lion, he looked at the spirit, his heart skipped a beat, because it was Lance he was looking at, but this Lance was so pure so beautiful, the normal Lance was arrogant and annoying, it was so different from what he knew.

"So where is the rest?"

Keith looked around expecting the rest to be here as well, but Keith could tell from the sadden face of the spirit it wasn't like that

"Come with me" the spirit said

Keith followed the spirit once again leaving his Lion in the care of the small creatures with pointy ears and a pointy noise, he felt reassured that the connection he had with the red lion made him feel everything was ok. While walking through the temple Keith's mouth fell open from all the new things he saw, so many creatures doing all sort of things. They paid no mind to the young paladin as they were too busy with their own daily lives.

"In here" the spirited pointed towards a room with a big mirror inside of it

"This mirror will show the location of your comrades, we will provide you with everything you need to gather the Paladins once again, but only you can see where they are, no one else can see what you see Keith, not even me"

Keith looked inside the mirror, it took a long time before he could see something in it, the image was blurry, but there he saw it. It was Lance and it didn't looked too good, Lance was frozen within Ice on a planet where the sun wasn't shining. Lance eyes where closed and his hand was in front of his heart, his other hand was forming some sort of sign, Keith looked at the spirit with frightful eyes.

"I need to go now, Lance is in big trouble" Keith eyes became wet again and he started to cry when he looked into the mirror again, he just hoped he wasn't too late. His heart was as fragile as ice when it came down to it, he didn't want to lose the love of his life, not without the chance of ever telling Lance his true feelings.

The spirit understood as it knew what the heart wanted, and so Keith was about to be send off to one of the most cold places in the galaxy.

To be continued


End file.
